five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mangleiscool57/Game coming up!
(Crashing Sounds) (Wii Shop theme Plays) Hi guys! (Footage of Bloons TD 6 Plays) Now, as you already know, Bloons TD is a popular game series. Pop Bloons, Defend the exit with funny towers, repeat, repeat, repeat. Now, What if we were to turn that series into a FNAF game series? Well here on FNAF Fanon wiki, anything is possible! That's why I'm here today with a cool game idea! It's called: Five Nights in Bloons. Now, this isn't your average Bloons TD or FNAF Game, the animatronics are actually towers from Bloons TD! (Footage of the game plays) As Mike Schmidt from FNAF1, you have to keep the towers out of the office using the doors and cameras from FNAF, as well as the Camo Bloon ability from Bloons! It's a perfect Mashup! I've got the towers all nice and ready for reports on their AI in the game! Dart Monkey: He'll walk to the office from the right hall, close the door on him to make him exit. He'll become active at Night 3. Camo won't work on him, because he has the Enhanced Eyesight upgrade. He is the replacement of Freddy for this game, so he'll get you when the power goes out! Boomerang Monkey: He'll walk to the office from the right hall too! He may get distracted and go to the Kitchen, but he'll be heard in there by the banging of pots and pans. Close the door on him to make him go back to his stage. He'll become active at Night 1. He's the replacement for Chica in this game. Ice Monkey: He'll slowly walk to the office from the left hall. Why does he move so slow? He's always cold! Close the door on him to make him go back to the stage, where he stays most of the time. He may get distracted and go to the Backstage or Storage Closet, whichever is closer. He'll become active at Night 1. While he can't teleport, He's the replacement of Bonnie in this game. Ninja Monkey: He'll stay in his cove, waiting for the right moment to strike. Watching him will delay his attack time. When the clock reaches 1/4 of the attack time, he'll peek out a tiny bit. When the clock hits 1/2 of the attack time, he'll peek out a bit more. When the clock hits 3/4, he'll prepeare for his attack, causing the music when you let the music box run out in FNAF2 to play. Watching him in this state will cause his attack time to increase at 1.5x speed, instead of 1.0x speed. When the clock hits his attack time, he'll run at you at Foxy's Speed! Camo won't work on him. He'll become active at Night 2. He is the replacement for Foxy in this game. ???: IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME So, that's it for the preview! Once this game comes out, I'll be working on DLC for it such as More enemies! Category:Blog posts